


The Vagabonds

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Edgar the Cow - Freeform, Inspired by a twitch community, Mad King Ryan, Murder, Rebels, king AU, sort of original charcters, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ryan, most famous as the Mad King, has ruled over Deasaich droch-rùnach for a long time. He believes he’s done a great job at being their king, but a rebel group makes him think otherwise. He’s starting to have doubts about his right to rule. Who exactly wants the Mad King to be in power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags suggest, this is a fic based on the SortaMalciousGaming Twitch Community. Just talking to them inspired me to write this. So, here it is. To the Vagabonds who are reading this, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Fallz yawned as the sun shined in her eyes. She could’ve sworn she closed her blinds. She groaned as she slowly got out of bed. As much as she didn’t want to get out of bed, she did have places to be. She walked to the window and took in the site of the kingdom of Deasaich droch-rùnach. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the birds fly by. This kingdom was an amazing place to live in. She could say the same for its king. Her smile disappeared, however, when she saw how late it had become. 

“Shit! I was supposed to leave two hours ago!” she panicked and ran from the window. 

It didn’t take her long to get clean and put on her normal clothes. She ran down stairs to see that her family was away. They at least left her some food. She quickly ate her meal and headed out the door. She stopped once she saw the letter before her feet. She picked it up to see it from a dear friend of hers. 

“I guess Alister went away again. I wonder where she journeyed off to this time,” she said to herself and placed the letter in her pocket. She locked the door and hurried off to the market place. 

~~~~~~~~~

The market place was filled with people like usual. Everyone was chattering about one thing or another. Fallz kept to herself mostly. Being surrounded by all these people kind of unnerved her. She needed a break from being surrounded by so many strangers and walked over to a stand selling apples. 

“Did you hear about the Mad King?” she over heard someone say to the stand owner. 

“What about him?” 

“I heard he just executed a member of the rebellion the other day.” 

“Oh, that? Yeah, it was a huge. Their actions have been getting crazier recently. I heard they burned down a farm the other day.” 

“Really? What for?”

“The family is a huge supporter for the Mad King. Rumor is that farm is where Edgar was born.” 

“That’s horrible. No wonder he executed the rebel.” 

“It’s not gonna stop them though. I heard they plan to attack the castle in retaliation in a few days.” 

“They may be causing chaos, but I will admit they’re brave for going against the Mad King.” 

“Can I get 30 apples please?” Fallz suddenly said. The stand owner focused his attention to her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry miss. I didn’t even see you there.” She gave a small smile. 

“It’s alright. How much would that be?” 

“2 gold pieces.” She gladly gave the owner the required payment and took the apples in return within a sack. As she walked away from the stand, she couldn’t stop her brain from thinking about that conversation. 

“A rebellion huh?” she said as approached the local tavern. 

“Welcome to the Madhouse!” the waitress said as she entered the building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

King Ryan Haywood sighed as he walked through the halls of his castle. He just finished arranging a new home for the farmers who lost their home to the rebels. He honestly couldn’t believe this is happening at all. He had shown his people nothing but love. There was a murder here and there, but only to those who deserved it. The man he killed had to pay for what he did to that family. He also needed to send a message to those who dared to oppose him. An execution was his only option. 

The king sighed as he entered his throne room. The floor glistened beautifully in the moonlight. In the center of the room was hole covered with glass. He walked over to it to see a cow deep within.

“Oh Edgar, maybe I wasn’t meant to rule over them. I must be doing something wrong if there are people who want to forcibly remove me from the throne,” he said to his cow. 

“How about taking away lives and treating animals so cruelly?” a voice said behind him. Ryan just sighed. 

“Honestly what did you expect me to do? You burned down the home of my precious cow when you knew I was planning to have Edgar visit.” 

“Only to put him back in a hole. Those farmers would just allow you to do so. They had to be punished. Is that even the original Edgar? We freed him weeks ago.” Ryan laughed. 

“Oh you poor fool. You don’t seem to understand.” He unsheathed his sword. “Edgar is the one in the hole.” 

Ryan quickly turned around and attacked the rebel. The criminal was quick on his feet and moved out of the way. He pulled out his sword and struck back. The two were locked in heated combat. The rebel tried his best to place a scratch on the king, but Ryan was obviously the superior swordsman. He chuckled as he dodged another attack. 

“Yes, keep trying. I want you feel like you have a chance before I cut off your head,” the ruler said. The rebel growled and aimed for the king’s heart. He quickly dodged it and pinned the man to the ground. He chuckled. 

“I will admire your passion for trying to take me down, but alas this is a battle you cannot win. You and this foolish rebellion are finished,” the king said. He rose his sword to kill the man only to falter when he heard the rebel laugh. 

“You are the fool, Mad King, if you think this fight is over.” 

“What?” 

Ryan suddenly sensed someone behind him. He quickly turned around to stop the oncoming strike to his head. Before him was a woman holding a club. She sucked her teeth and quickly back away. The rebel underneath him forced the king off of him and pointed his sword at him. 

“There are many who wish to see the end of the Mad King. We have banded together to make that wish a reality.” The king scoffed. 

“You’re going to have to try harder than two people to knock me off my throne.” 

“I am well aware.” An arrow was fired at the king and hit his shoulder. The king cried in pain and held his wound. 

“Which is why we’ve brought an army.” 

Rebel fighters slowly walked out of the shadows. Each were holding up their weapons ready to kill the king. Ryan hypothesized there had to at least be one hundred people in the room. He cursed. 

“To put 100 people against me... you all must be determined.” 

“That determination will be your downfall, Mad King.” The king gave an evil grin and spread out his arms. 

“Then show me how far this determination will take you!” 

Two by two they attacked the Mad King. The ruler went straight for the kill every time. He fought off as many as he could, but he was slowly getting tired. He would often wince in pain from an arrow piercing his arm or someone cutting him with their sword. It didn’t stop him from fighting. However, this was not a fight he could win. He soon found himself on his knees with a sword under his chin. 

“It’s over Mad King. Your reign of madness will finally come to an end. A new reign will grace the people of Deasaich droch-rùnach! They will be free from your cruelty. Relinquish your crown and end this now.” The king laughed and grinned at the rebel leader. 

“You’re going to have to take it off my severed head.” 

“Very well.” 

The rebel leader raised his sword to end of the life of the Mad King. Ryan closed his eyes waiting for the final blow only for them to widen when he heard the leader gasp in pain. In his chest was a bloodied sword. Behind him a smiling young man. He pulled the sword out of the leader and watched him fall to the ground. The king looked at the man. 

“My king, are you alright?” the man asked. 

“W-Who-?” 

“Hold that thought, my king.” 

The mysterious young man quickly turned around to deflect an attack coming towards him. He killed his attacker and moved on to his next victim. The king watched in awe as corpses piled behind him. However, it didn’t stop someone from trying to kill him from behind. 

“Look out!” the king yelled. The man turned to block the attack on to see a dagger stab the attacker in the throat.

“Ness! We told you to leave some for us!” another man said pulling his dagger out of the woman he just stabbed. Ness chuckled. 

“Sorry Xeraus. Guess I was having too much fun. Where are the others?” 

“Others?” the king said. 

Screams of pain started to fill the crowd. The king looked to see many people killing off the rebel fighters. The two men chuckled. 

“Hey Reaper, having fun?” Ness shouted over the screams as he stabbed another rebel. Reaper bashed a rebel’s head in. She smiled up to the two men. 

“Of course! It’s not everyday you get to murder people in the name of the Mad King!” She rose her club and smashed another one’s head open. Ness laughed. 

“I’m going to go join Skulls and Tats. They look like they're having fun chopping people’s heads off.” Xeraus grinned. 

“Have fun. I’ll go join Tabi.” 

The two separated to go back into the killing spree. The king only watched in awe. These people were killing the rebels in his name. They all varied in ages and genders. There were some who seemed to be in their late teens as well as those in their thirties. If he had to guess, there had to be at least sixty people here. 

“Death to the King!” someone yelled. Ryan looked up to see one of the few surviving rebels charging towards him with a dagger. He tried to stand to defend himself but his wounds were too great. The rebel was closing in only to be tackled by Xeraus who held a dagger at her throat. 

“My king, are you alright?” he asked placing more pressure on the dagger. 

“I’m fine.” Ness walked up to the king and helped him stand. 

“It’s only right that you have the final kill, my king,” Ness said. Xeraus waited for others to come hold the rebel down before presenting the king with his dagger. Ryan picked up the dagger and looked at the rebel. He stepped on her throat. 

“It seems there are still those who wish to have me in power. Your ‘determination’ wasn’t strong enough,” he said and slit her throat open. 

As the rebel died, the group of people walked up to the king and bowed before him. Ness helped the king to his throne. He signaled one of the fighters to join him so that they could address the king’s wounds. 

“Who are you people?” the king demanded. Ness chuckled. 

“We don’t have a name, per say, my king. We are just common attenders of the Madhouse tavern within town,” Ness explained. 

“One of our friends told us of the rebellion and we couldn’t just sit by and let them kill you. So, we planned a counter attack,” a woman said from the group. 

“Why didn’t you just tell my guards?” 

“We wanted to gather what exactly their plan was first. A part of it was to drug all of the guards and render them useless.” 

“We thought it best that we tried to stop them ourselves.Please forgive us for acting so late,” another person said. The king raised his hand. 

“No forgiveness needed. The fact that you all fought to save me is an honor that I feel I don’t deserve.” 

“Nonsense!” someone yelled standing up.

“Tabi!” Ness hissed. 

“Forgive my rudeness, Mad King, but you have done so much for us. It’s true, you are mad, but you have shown nothing but kindness to your people. To us. You’ve lead us through some bad times. We couldn’t be happier living under your rule. Fighting to protect you is the least that we can do,” Tabi said. 

“I have to say I agree. I believe the rest of us feel the same or else we wouldn’t be here tonight,” Xeraus said. Everyone in the crowd made a sound of agreement. The king smiled before them. 

“I thank you for saving my life tonight. You should all go home and get some rest. You’ve fought a hard battle. I would hate for you all to be in poor condition in the morning because of me.” Ness chuckled. 

“As you wish, Mad King.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Fallz ran through the crowd of people. Everyone was gathering in front of the castle gates. The king had some sort of announcement to make. Everyone was curious since this was so last minute. Whatever the king had to say, it must be important. 

“Fallz!” someone shouted. She turned to see Tabi waving to her along with Ness, Xeraus and Tats. She ran over to them with a smile on her face. 

“Hey guys. Given that the king is going to make an announcement, I assume everything turned out okay?” she asked. Ness grinned. 

“Yup. We were a little late, so the king was a little beaten up. However, we succeeded in protecting him and that’s all that matters,” he said. Fallz nodded in agreement. 

The crowd suddenly grew quiet. The group looked up to see the king on his balcony looking towards his people. He had multiple bandages on, but overall looked okay. He was still the Mad King they admired. Ryan cleared his throat and spoke to his people. 

“As some of you may be aware, I was attacked a two nights ago by a rebel group. My attire is more than enough proof of that. They wanted to remove me from the throne by any means necessary, even if it meant taking my life. I was not going to let them succeed easily. I fought long and hard, but alas I had fallen. I was ready to accept my fate. However, a brave group of warriors came to my rescue and killed off the rebels who dared to challenge me. They showed that my reign is still wanted by my people. In honor of their bravery, I hope to remain the king that they love. The king that you all love and need. I know there will be hard times, but as long as you, my people, want me on this throne, I will remain.” 

The people clapped as the king finished his speech. Ness and the others couldn’t help but feel proud for keeping this man on the throne. 

“And to those warriors who saved my life, you said you didn’t have a name, but I would like to give you one. From now, you will be known as my Vagabonds. I hope you find the title fitting as well as to rely on you in the future if need be. May Deasaich droch-rùnach prosper!” 

The people repeated his phrase, but Ness and the others stayed silent in awe. It remained as such until Tabi started laughing. 

“The Vagabonds huh? Has a nice ring to it,” she said. Ness nodded. 

“Yeah, sounds like a good name for us,” he replied. 

“So what? We’re a special group in the Madhouse now?” Xeraus asked. Fallz chuckled. 

“Yup, you guys are now the Vagabonds who resides in the Madhouse,” she said. 

“What do you mean ‘you guys’? You’re a Vagabond just like the rest of us. If it wasn’t for you, you wouldn’t have known about the attack.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t fight like you guys did. Maybe next time when I have more courage to fight.” Tabi just rolled her eyes. 

“So, Vagabonds, feel like heading to the Madhouse? I feel like we need to celebrate,” she suggested.

“Heck yeah! After a night like that, we need to party!” Xeraus replied. The others laughed. 

“To the Madhouse! Long live the Vagabonds!” Ness cheered and led the group to the tavern. 

The Vagabonds couldn’t be happier to serve their king and would continue to do so as long as needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I did mention some of the actual members of the community and I might have gotten their gender wrong. If so, I’m really sorry. I had to guess by your username. I also might have spelt one username wrong because I couldn’t remember how to spell it for the life of me (it was early in the morning). Also “Deasaich droch-rùnach” is literally “Sort of Malicious” in Scotts Gaelic...well according to google translate. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little short story I wrote. I don’t have much faith in my fanfic writing skills so I’m hoping this turned out ok.


End file.
